


Implication

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [20]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble, F/F, Humor, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:58:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: This is how sexting is supposed to work, right?





	Implication

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 20, Prompt: Dirty Talk

Lena: _I’m really looking forward to tonight. I think we should have some fun ;-)_

Kara: _I know exactly the thing! They were setting up a carnival earlier today. We should go!!!_

Lena: _I was more in the mood to stay in, if you know what I mean_

Kara: _That works too because that movie you were interested in just came out and we could make popcorn and watch it_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena: _I’m still sore from last night. You really know how to show a girl a good time ;-) :-*_

Kara: _Oh my god, did I hurt you? Are you okay? Nothing’s broken, right? Do you need a doctor? Stay there. Stay right there, I’ll come get you. Don’t move_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena: _What are you wearing?_

Kara: _OMG! Alex got me these amazing one-piece koala pajamas!! They’re super comfortable! I look like a koala!!! <3 <3 _

Lena: _...That sounds interesting. What are you wearing under the koala pajamas? ;-)_

Kara: _My shorts and t-shirt in case I get hot later and need to take it off_

Lena: _Baby, you’re always hot to me ;-)_

Kara: _It’s because Krypotonians run several degrees warmer than humans. I thought you knew that?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena: _I’m having a hard time focusing at work today...can’t stop thinking about what we did last night_

Kara: _I know, right? Who’d have thought we could eat that many cartons of ice cream?_

Lena: _I was referring to the other eating that we did ;-)_

Kara: _What? The potstickers? I didn’t think those were your favorite. You only had a few of them_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena’s head thumped onto her desk in exasperation. Sam, who was in her office because they were supposed to be having a business meeting, reached over and plucked Lena’s phone from her hand before she could stop her.

Her eyebrows rose as she read the screen and then she laughed, handing the phone back to Lena who lifted her head up. “Well, at least she’s cute.” Sam said, still chuckling.

“I try to remember that English isn’t her first language. It’s not even her second or her eight, so she might miss some of the nuances.” Lena put her phone down on the desk with a sigh.

“I think it’s just a particular failing of the Danvers sisters,” Sam offered. “You should try being more explicit.”

It was Lena’s turn for a raise of the eyebrows, but Sam quickly moved them back to discussing business.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena: _I’m getting so wet thinking about you. Tell me how you want me to fuck you tonight_

Kara:

Lena: _Babe?_

Lena: _Babe, you okay?_

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Any particular reason you decided the phone needed to die?” Alex asked her blushing sibling who was clutching the crunched remains of her cell phone.

“Nope. No. Not at all. No. I mean, pfft,” Kara tried to find a way to casually discard her phone, ignoring her sister’s inquiring glance. “I’ll be right back though. I think Lena needs me.”

She took off but she still heard Alex’s comment. “I bet she does.”


End file.
